


Don’t Mess With My Family

by stony_superfam



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spiderman - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Steve Rogers, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Toddler Peter Parker, unwanted touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: People should really know that Steve Stark Rogers does not play when someone messes with his family.





	Don’t Mess With My Family

**Author's Note:**

> Also I had this prompt in mind but I don’t think it turned out the way I wanted it to, so if you guys have any suggestions on where or how I can improve this, then let me know. This idea sounded better in my head but idk if it’s good enough the way I wrote it. 
> 
> And I’ll update soon on my prompts that I have been doing. Don’t worry. :)

Steve, Tony and Peter were out for a walk in the park. They wanted to get some fresh air since they had been inside the whole week due to the fact that Peter had gotten sick. He had been fussy all week, being cooped up in the house and not being able to go outside and have fun. Steve and Tony both had promised their toddler son that once he got better, they would take him out and he could enjoy all that he wanted to.

So here they were now, sitting on the park bench as they watched their son play in the small sandbox that was built within the playground. They both chuckled as they watched Peter dump the sand on himself and then giggle with delight, trying to bury himself in a pile of sand while failing miserably. 

“Now what are you doing munchkin?” Tony asked with a grin on his face.

Peter looked up at his dad with a big smile before squealing out and laughing. “Daddy, sand.” 

“I see that buddy. Are you having fun?” Tony asked. 

“Yes!” Peter giggled out. 

Steve and Tony laughed at their son’s reaction before letting him continue playing; enjoying the delightful sounds of his laughs. 

After the couple of minutes Peter ran to his dads and said that he needed to use the restroom. 

“Daddy, bathroom.” Peter said tugging on Tony’s leg.

Tony laughed before scooping his son up and putting him on his hip. “Alright munchkin. Let’s go. We’ll be right back Steve.” 

Steve chuckled before nodding his head and waiting on the park bench for Tony and Peter to return.

————

After Tony helped Peter use the restroom, he cleaned him, washed their hands and held Peter’s hand as they walked out. He was almost back to where Steve was waiting for them when suddenly he was surrounded by the flashes of cameras and questions being thrown his direction.

“Mr. Stark, who is this child?”

“Is he actually yours?”

“Where’s his mother?”

“When did you get a child?”

Peter wailed out at all the yelling and clicks of the camera and hid himself behind his father’s legs. 

“Shut up. You’re scaring him.” Tony growled out as he stepped in front of his son even more so he could shield him from all the cameras. 

One of them cornered Tony, pressing up against him, touching him and Tony started to feel uncomfortable. He could practically feel the man breathing down his neck and his hands traveling somewhere that Tony wished was just some hallucination that he was having. He clenched his jaw when he felt a hand grab his butt and stopped himself from doing something that would not end well.

Suddenly, one of the paps took a hold of Peter’s arm and pulled him harshly so he could face him. Peter cried out at the pressure put upon his arm before it was taken away. Tony snapped his head up when he heard his son cry out. He was about to kick the person who had hurt his son when he saw his husband standing next to him and the paparazzi’s hand in his own and a hard look on his face. 

‘Wait, when did Steve get here?’ Tony thought, before shaking his head and scooping his son up in his arms. 

“Don’t you fucking touch my kid or my husband.” Steve hissed out. 

The man’s eyes bulged out as he saw who was holding his wrist. Steve stared at all of them before speaking in a calm but scary voice.

“I want all of you to back the fuck away from my family right this second. I want all pictures deleted from your damn cameras and phones and I want you gone in the next 30 seconds.” Steve said, staring at them with a fierce look in his eyes.

Everyone’s eyes filled with fear as the Captain’s voice cut through the air. They pulled out all of their devices and deleted all the pictures of Peter and Tony from their phones. When that was done, Steve gave them one last stare before saying, “if any of those pictures leak out anywhere I swear I will make your life hell. Got it?” 

When he received several head nods he looked at them one more time before telling them all to leave. They all left quickly, not once looking back at the family. Once they were alone Steve walked them over to a safe spot, pulled both of them in a hug and made sure that they were okay. 

“Are you okay love?” Steve asked in a gentle voice as he cupped Tony’s face in his hand. 

Tony swallowed before saying, “yeah, yeah I’m, I’m fine.” 

“Are you sure babe? Did they do something else?” Steve asked again. 

“It was nothing. Just some unwanted touching and stuff. I’m fine.” Tony said as he reassured his husband. 

Steve clenched his jaw at the mention of someone touching his husband where he didn’t want to be touched. He pulled them closer, running a hand up and down Tony’s back as he placed a kiss on both of their heads while using his other hand and running it through his son’s hair. 

“Petey, baby? You okay sweetheart?” Steve asked his son with a soft voice. 

Peter lifted his head up from where it was on Tony’s shoulder and looked at Steve. Steve’s heart broke when he saw the tears shining in his baby boy’s eyes and making their way down his cheeks.

“That was scary papa.” Peter said as he rubbed his eyes to get rid of the wetness.

“Yeah bud, it was. Did any one of them hurt you kiddo?” Steve asked as he brought his hand to Peter’s back and rubbed it gently. 

“They grabbed my arm and pulled it hard. It hurts papa.” Peter said with a little whimper.

Just when Steve thought he couldn’t hate the media more, he found another reason. Steve let out an angry puff as his son told him just how harsh they had been. He examined the arm and saw the fingerprints that were left on the skin. He took Peter into his own arms and said, “how about we go home and see if a heating pad will help with that yeah?” 

Peter nodded his head and Steve let Tony hold Peter. Steve looped his arm around Tony, keeping him close as he possibly could before they started to walk home. 

————

They entered the Avengers Tower and quickly made their way to their room. Steve took Peter from Tony’s arms so he could change him while Tony changed into more comfortable clothing. Once they were all done, they made their way to their bed and Steve laid Peter down gently. He grabbed a couple of heating packs to help with the soreness in his arm. 

“Hey kiddo, I’m just gonna wrap this around your arm and the heat will help with the soreness alright?” Steve said. 

“Okay papa.” Peter said and nodded. 

Just when Steve was finishing to make sure that Peter felt comfortable and that the binding wasn’t too tight, Tony stepped out of the bathroom, looking a bit more relaxed and less tense. He made his way towards the bed where his son and husband were and got under the covers. 

“Hey, you okay?” Steve asked. 

“Yeah I’m okay. Could of been worse.” Tony said as he gave Steve a small smile.

Steve sighed. “Yeah but I’m glad that it wasn’t.”

“Daddy? Papa?” Peter said. 

“Yeah bud?” Tony said. 

Peter looked at both of his parents before saying, “I don’t like the paps.” 

Steve and Tony chuckled and Tony said, “We can agree with you on that kiddo.” 

“But don’t worry. We’ll always be here to protect you no matter what.” Steve said. 

He then turned to his husband and said, “and I’ll always be here to protect you as well babe.” 

Tony smiled at Steve and leaned forward, pecking him on the lips before saying, “and me and Petey will protect you love.” 

Peter giggled and said, “and I’ll protect the both of you.”

Steve and Tony laughed at their son’s cuteness and Tony said, “thanks bud, I’m sure that you’ll make a great protector,” and then pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“He’ll definitely be the best protector but we’ll all protect each other no matter what.” Steve said. 

“No matter what.” Tony repeated, squeezing Steve’s hand in his. 

“Sleepy time now.” Peter said with a yawn. 

“Sleepy time it is.” Tony said with a chuckle. 

“Love you kiddo.” Steve and Tony both said as they pressed a kiss to Peter’s forehead. 

“Love you too daddy and papa.” Peter said before his eyes became droopy and he fell asleep. 

Tony and Steve soon followed and from that day on everyone knew to never mess with Steve Rogers or his family because it will never end well for them. He could destroy you just from his verbal threats but will gladly throw punches if necessary.


End file.
